


And then what

by monamourr



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monamourr/pseuds/monamourr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens between Altaïr and Malik after the accident in Solomon 's Temple?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After Solomon's temple Malik lost his arm as well as his brother Kadar, of course he was furious on Altaïr. If Altaïr wasn't so proud and arrogant, then that man hadn't to die, we wouldn't compromise the brotherhood and I would still have my arm and brother! So when Altaïr came to Jerusalem to assassinate Talal, Malik was everything except happy. Malik was pissed off and still angry on Altaïr, but where Malik was on this moment the most angry about was the fact that Altaïr looked at everything except him! Malik never saw these days the eyes of Altaïr.

When they were younger, Malik would be hypnotized by those eyes. They where Golden like a eagle. They where full of joy when they were younger and Altaïr would never hide them, but now he saw nothing. Altaïr had pulled his hood to far to see his eyes. When Altaïr finally spoke, Malik went rigid.

"Safety and Peace, Malik." Altaïr said without emotion, if you wouldn't pay attention. Except Malik was know for his perspective attitude and heard the sad, careful and you could here that Altaïr was uncomfortable.

"Your presence deprives me of both" Malik said not even try to hide his hate in his voice. He saw Altaïr flinch, but didn't do anything about it.

"What do you want" He said while he moves his right arm up.

"Al Mualim has ask.." Altaïr begun, but Malik cut him off. " Asked that you performed some minimum task, in effort to redeem yourself. So be out with it." Malik said while he was pacing. Malik was not in the mood to deal with Altaïr right now.

"Tell me what you can about the one they call Talal? " Altaïr responded. It was harsh compared with what he told at first, but again Malik saw trough it and saw the same sadness.

"It is your duty to locate and assassinate man of fire, Not mine" Malik said without any emotion. (don't know for sure, correct it if you know what Malik says)

"You do well to assist me. His death benefits thee entire land." Altaïr spoke. Ohw.. How Malik wanted to pull the hood off to see his face, the expression.

"Do you deny that his death benefit you as well?" Malik ask while he looked at Altaïr. He wanted that Altaïr would look at him and not around him!

"Such thing does not concern me" Altaïr spoke bitterly.

"Your actions very much concern me" Malik said full with hate while he pointed at his stump. Then he looked back at Altaïr and saw that Altaïr stood frozen on the same spot. After a few seconds he began to move again.

"Then don't help me. I find him myself" Altaïr said voice no longer to keep the anger, hurt and sadness in check. Malik sighed and responded. "Wait, wait. It won't have you stubborn about the city like a blind man. Better you know were to begin your search. " "I'm listening" Altaïr responded.

'You better be' Malik thought. " I can think of three places. South of here in the markets along the border between the Muslim en the Jewish district. Trough the North near the Mosque and East in front of the Saint Anne Church close to the Barberry gate. " Malik said calm.

"Is that everything?" Altaïr asked. Malik was silent for a few moments and then " It's enough to get your started and more that you deserve!" He lashed out and than turned his back to Altaïr.

" Thank you for your help Malik" Altaïr responded with the sad tone. And immediately Malik felt sorry for him. He turned around only to see that the Eagle already flew.


	2. Chapter 2

" Thank you for your help Malik" Altaïr responded with the sad tone. And immediately Malik felt sorry for him. He turned around only to see that the Eagle already flew.

A few days later Altaïr came back only to tell him about Talal.

"Malik" Said Altaïr harshly, but still Malik could hear the tones behind it all.

"Come to waste more of my time?" Asked Malik emotionless.

"I found Talal. I am ready to begin my mission." He said loud enough to hear.

Oh how much Malik wanted to take that hood off Altaïr his head. Just to see the expression on his face. Just to see if he had even regret of what he had done to Malik.

"That is for me to decided." Responded Malik stoically. Malik saw at the way Altaïr was standing that the Eagle was beginning to respond, only on a bitter and angry way.

"Very well. Here is what I know. He traffics in human lives. Kidnapping Jerusalem citizens and selling them into slavery. His base is a warehouse located inside the Barbequin north of here. As we speak he prepares a caravan for travel. I will strike when he suspecting a stock. If I can avoid his man, Talal himself should prove little challenge." Altaïr said angry.

Malik was furious. Was Altaïr after everything still that arrogant? Didn't he learn a thing after Solomon's Temple.

"Little Challenge? Listen to yourself, such arrogance" Even Malik didn't try his hate for Altaïr. He did saw Altaïr flinch a little bit, but again he didn't even looked at it.

"Are you finished? Are you satisfied with what I have learned?" Even if he did flinched, Malik didn't heard the change in his voice of stance.

"No, but it will have to do." He then picked up the feather that lied under the desk and gave it to Altaïr. The Eagle picked up the feather. The Dai was still angry on him and he said it to him with a simple sentenced.

"Rest, prepare, cry in the corner. Do whatever it is what you do before a mission, only make sure you do it quietly." He then turned around and looked for a book. He heard Altaïr walking to the souk.

He took a map and worked on it. So now and then he looked at the souk. When he saw that Altaïr was sleeping, he did some food in a basket and lied it beside Altaïr. He may hate the Assassin, but in Malik's book he didn't need to die.

He was almost done with the map and ready to sleep. He looked at Altaïr. He had changed so much from the time they were young. Even while sleeping he kept his hood up. Malik couldn't understand even a little bit of the Eagle of Masyaf. After he finished the map he went to bed. He would speak with Altaïr tomorrow in the morning. The only problem was that once again, when he awoke, Altaïr was gone. He sighed and looked around and hoped that the Eagle would be okay.

To bad that wasn't how it went. He heard the bells ringing and knew that something could happen to him. He couldn't concentrate on his work and looked around. The bells were still ringing that meant that Altaïr still lived. He suddenly heard someone enter the souk and he then saw Altaïr come inside.

"AltaÏr, wonderful to see you return to us. And how fared the mission?" Said Malik with fake happiness and he saw Altaïr became a lot more comfortable.

"The deed is done. Talal is dead." Altaïr showed the feather before putting it away.

"Oh, I know, I know. In fact, the entire city knows! Have you forgotten the meaning of subtlety?" Said Malik angry and he immediately saw Altaïr get back in his defense.

"A skilled assassin ensures that his work is noticed by the many." Said Altaïr in a submissive tone.

"No, a skilled assassin maintain control over his environment." Responded Malik with a movement of his arm. Oh how much he wanted to pull that hood off. How much he wanted to look in his eyes and be hypnotized by them. Suddenly his daydream was broken by the voice of Altaïr.

"We can argue the details all you like Malik, but the fact remains that I've accomplice the task set by Al Mualim." He responded.

Malik stayed still for a few seconds before reacting.

"Go then. Return to the old man. Let see who decides."Malik was pissed. Was an apology to much to ask?

"You and I are on the same side Malik." Malik thought it was smart on not even react on that. As it could escalate on a fight right here and now. He saw Altaïr rest in the souk and sighed. He once again got some fruit that he knew that the arrogant bastard liked and gave it to him. Altaïr looked up at him when Malik offered it. For once in a long time, he saw shortly those now dulled gold eyes. He then knew that Altaïr too had suffered.

'Good. Maybe he will think next time.' Thought Malik before going back inside and write the kill in the logbook. He looked once again at Altaïr. 'We once were such a good friends Altaïr. So what happened to you? What changed you?'Malik knew that Altaïr would never answer them, so he let it go. After the Eagle ate some food, he made his way back to Mayaf.

Malik looked outside. Even if it was Altaïr, some visits would be nice.


	3. Chapter 3

Malik looked outside. Even if it was Altaïr, some visits would be nice.

A few months later, Malik heard a very familiar thud from someone entering the souk. He could hear at the footsteps that it was Altaïr. He still was angry at him, but less.

"Safety and Peace, Malik." He said still as stoic as ever, but with the same sadness under it. Malik had to smile from the inside. Altaïr was the only one who didn't call him Dai or Rafiq.

"Whether the city was possessed of either. Why do you trouble me today?" Malik said on a neutral tone. He looked at Altaïr and saw that the Eagle looked a little surprise. ' Come on, I'm not always grumpy and sarcastic. At least not to others…'He thought.

"Al Mualim had marked Madj Addin for death. What can you tell me about him?" That's typical Altaïr. Straight to business.

"Saladin absence has left the city without a proper leader and Madj Addin has appointed himself to play that part. Fear and intimidation get him what he wants. He has not to claim that position." Malik answered while drawing the map further.

"Well that ends today." Said Altaïr arrogantly. Malik sighed quietly. Such an arrogance. When would Altaïr learn it?

"You speak through red deny. This is not some slaver we're discussing. He rules Jerusalem and is good protected because of it. I suggest you plan your attack carefully. Get to better know your pray." Said Malik casually.

"With your help I will. Where do you have me to begin my search." Malik eyes widened a little. Altaïr asked his help?

"What's this? Your actually asking my assistance in stead of demanding it?"Malik didn't knew that he blurted that out.

"Be out with it." Of course it couldn't take that long.

"As your wish. Here is where I would look. First southwest near the Mosque. After that head out of here. There are to locations that might interest you. The southernmost church is one the other one is in the streets near Synagogue." Said Malik with a movement of his arm.

"Thank you for your help Dai." Said Altaïr emotionless. 'Ahh there is that word again. I really hate it. I hate it even more when he says it.' Though Malik.

"Don't foul this Altaïr." He saw Altaïr nod before he went out to drink some water. He then saw the Eagle disappear from the souk. He sighed. It was always like that. Short moments with somehow a lash out from his side. He looked at the map and suddenly wanted to rip it in pieces, but that would be useless. He walked away from the map and did some incense on. He would always calm from the smell of Sandelwood incense.

He walked outside and looked up and sighed once again. He then walked back to the map and continue to draw it. He smiled. He shouldn't be here, he should be out flying and doing assignments like the others. But he had unlike them a clipped wing and knew that he could never fly again and that thanks to one Assassin.

When it became night he heard the familiar thud again. He saw Altaïr coming inside.

"I'm not ready yet. I need to find more so I'll continue tomorrow." Said Altaïr before he wanted to turn around to get back to the souk.

"Altaïr wait!" When Altaïr waited and turned around he continued. "Eat with me. It's not much, but I heard the rice is tasty." Offered Malik and saw that Altaïr took the offer gladly.

"The map looks perfectly. You were always good in drawing." Said Altaïr and if Malik saw it good, he saw a little smile around his mouth.

They ate in silence and after the dinner Altaïr helped cleaning up before he returned to the cushions in the souk to sleep.

The next morning was the Eagle once again disappeared.

It was late in the midday when Altaïr came back. Malik assumed that Altaïr had the information.

"What news, Novice?" Said Malik to Altaïr casually.

"I'm not a Novice." Said Altaïr a little bit angry.

"A man skill is defined by his actions, not the markings on his robes." Chastised Malik.

"We can trade barbs or do Al Mualim's work. It's your decision." Answered Altaïr with a little too much pride for Malik's taste.

"Then be out with it."Said Malik while he got the book to write in it.

Jerusalem regent Madj Addin is holding a public execution not far from here. It's sure to be well guarded, but it's nothing that I can't handle. I now what to do." Said Altaír in an arrogant way.

"And that is why you remain a novice in my eyes. You can not know anything, only suspect. You must expect to be wrong, to have overlooked something. Anticipate, Altaïr. How many times must I remind you of it."Chastised Malik.

"As you wish. Are we done?" Questioned Altaïr.

"Not quite. There is one more thing. One of the men to be executed is a brother, one of us. Al Mualim wishes for him to be save. Do not worry about the actual rescue, my man will take care of that. But you must insure Madj Addin does not take his life."

"I will not give him a chance." Promised Altaïr.

"So I hope." Said Malik not really trusting him.

He gave Altaïr what food and water and then keep on working on the map.

He soon heard the bells ringing. Their brother was save, but the question was if Altaïr was save too. Soon his wonderings were answered. Altaïr walked inside and showed his feather.

"Jerusalem needs a new ruler." Said Altaïr simply, expected to be insulted again.

"So I have heard." Said Malik while he worked on the map.

"What's this? No words of wisdom for me? Surely I have failed in some spectacular fashion." Said the Eagle surprised. Malik had to grin of that. Altaïr was so simple.

"You performed as an assassin as you should. No more, no less. But you expect praise of me doing as you told, troubles me." Said Malik while lying the book on the desk.

"It seems everything I do troubles you." Said Altaïr sadly.

"Reflect on that, but do so on your way to Masyaf. Your work here is done." Said Malik a little bit too harsh. Altaïr looked up with hurt eyes, but didn't said anything.

"Get some sleep before you go Altaïr. You look like you need it." Said Malik a little bit kinder.

"Thank you, Bro- Malik." Said Altaïr while returning to the souk.

After some food and water, Altaïr fell asleep. Malik who was training with his sword walked to him and looked at him.

"You changed so much brother, but still my feelings for you will never really fade or disappear." Whispered Malik quietly, before moving away and knowing that when he woke up that the Eagle would have flew away.

Like said it happened. Malik woke up and went to make some food for him and Altaïr. That was until he saw that he was already gone. Once again Malik sighed and this time he hoped that Altaïr would be fine.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a few months when Altaïr returned to Jerusalem. Malik heard a quiet thud and from the sounds after that, he knew that it was Altaïr.

"Safety and Peace, Altaïr." Said Malik calmly. He enjoyed to see Altaïr once again.

"Upon you as well, brother." He heard Altaïr say in a mild surprise. Malik loved to do that, he believed that he was one of the few people who could surprise Altaïr. But soon the thought was wash away when he remember why the Master Assassin was here.

"Seems fate has a funny way with things." He answered with a sad smile. He saw the Eagle looking at him, but for once he refused to look him.

"So it's true then. Robert the Sable is in Jerusalem." Was the response and once again he saw in the corner of his eyes the Golden eyes of Altaïr. "I've seen the knights myself." Was Malik's response. He turned to look at the books behind him.

"Only misfortune follows that man. If he's here, it's because he intends ill. I won't give him the chance to act." Bitterness filled Altaïr voice and Malik knew that he was out for vengeance. He couldn't have that.

"Do not let vengeance cloud your thoughts, brother. We both know no good can come out of that. "

"I have not forgotten. You have nothing to fear. I do not seek revenge, but knowledge." This reaction made Malik look up.

"Truly you are not the man I once knew." Was what the Rafiq told him.

"My work has taught me many things, revealed secrets to me. But there are still pieces of this puzzle that I do not possess." Altaïr was still looking with those piercing eyes at Malik, but he didn't looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"All the man I've laid to rest have worked together, united by this man. Robert has designs upon the land, this much I know for certain. But how and why, when and where… these things remain out of reach. "

"Crusaders and Saracens working together?" Said Malik surprised.

"They are none of these things, but something else. Templars." Altaïr had an angry look on his face on the word Templars.

"The Templars are part of the Crusaders army."

"Or so they'd like King Richard to believe. No, their only allegiance is to Robert the Sable in some mad idea that they will stop the war."

"You spin a strange tale." Said Malik with a thoughtful look on his face. He looked at Altaïr and saw that he had his face moved away.

"You have no idea, Malik. But tell me where they have been seen; I should be after him before he slips away." And immediately Malik told him where he had seen them.

"Three places that I can say for certain. West of here, near both a guard tower and a hospital. And to the southwest, at the church of Holy Sepulcher. See what you can learn. I will do the same."

"I'll be as quick as I can."

"Stay safe, my friend." Was the last thing what Malik said. He quietly added when Altaïr was gone.

"Dear Allah, let him be save. As he is the one I love." After that Malik continued on a new map about Acre.

It didn't took Altaïr long to get the information. Malik was almost done with the map when Altaïr came back.

"You've the scent of success about you, brother."Said Malik comfortable.

"I've learned much about our enemy." Said Altaïr with a little grin.

"Share you knowledge, then. Let us see what can be done with it." Malik got the book from under the desk and flipped it open.

"Robert and his Templars walk the city. They've come to pay their respects to Madj Addin. They'll attend the funeral, which means so will I."

"What is this, that Templars would attend his funeral?" Wondered Malik out loud.

"I have yet to divine their true intentions, though I'll have a confession in time. The citizens themselves are divided. Many call for their lives. Still other insists that they are here to parley, to make peace." Said Altaïr questionably.

"Peace?!" Said a really surprises Malik.

"I told you. The others I've slain have said as much to me."

"That would make them our allies. And yet we kill them."

"Make no mistake, we are nothing like these man. Thought their goal sounds noble, the means by which they'd achieve it are not. At least… that's what Al Mualim told me." Was the not so sure reaction of Altaïr.

"So what is your plan?" Asked Malik.

"I'll attend the funeral and confront Robert." Was the answer.

"The sooner the better. May fortune favor your blade brother." With that he looked up and right in Altaïr's golden eyes. He wanted to turn as the look was too intense, but he couldn't.

"Malik. Before I go, theirs is something that I should say."

"Be out with it." Malik tried to turn his head away, but Altaïr moved his hand so that Malik looked him straight in the eyes.

" I've been a fool."

This made Malik look up. He knew that Altaïr was a fool, but that he would say it out loud showed that he had changed.

"Normally I'd made no argument, but what's this? What are you talking about?"

"All this time, I never told you I was sorry. Too damn proud… you lost your arm because of me, lost Kadar. You had every right to be angry." Altaïr looked in Malik's eyes and the Rafiq sighed.

"I do not accept your apology." It sounded harsher then he wanted to.

"I understand."Was Altaïr reaction while letting go of Malik's face.

"No. You don't. I do not accept your apology because you are not the same man who went with me into Solomon's Temple. And so you have nothing to apologize for." Made Malik clear.

"Malik…"

"Perhaps if I had not been so envious of you, I… would not have been so careless myself. I'm just as much to blame." Said Malik calmly.

"Don't say such things." Their was something on Altaïr's features that showed that he didn't agree with that.

"We are one. As we share the glory of our victories, so too should we share the pain of out defeat. In this way we grow closer, we grow stronger." Said Malik wise.

"Thank you, brother." And if there was a switched turned around, Altaïr took hold of Malik's chin and kissed him. Malik was surprised, but didn't dislike the feeling and so he kissed back. They only stopped a few times to breathe a little air. Finally they both stopped and then Malik spoke, bringing them back at the mission.

"Rest if you need, Altaïr, that you might be ready for what lies ahead…" Said Malik.

"Don't worry brother, I will take my rest. Tomorrow. The funeral will be over 2 days. So I will take my rest tomorrow, but tonight… Tonight you're mine and I'm yours." Said Altaïr seductively. He walked to Malik behind the desk and then pushed his against the wall and kissed him. Malik tried to stop him, but he knew that he didn't wanted it to stop. Suddenly he felt a hand going through his hair. The kissing stopped and he felt those sinful lips moving to his ear and nibble on it.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you really want me to stop, Malik?" Whispered Altaïr. The Eagle hoped that his King of Swords had feelings for him too, but with the unmoving body under him, he began to doubt. What if Malik didn't felt the same like him, what if he was forcing Malik? Malik probably noticed that the movements stopped as he looked at Altaïr. He saw fear and rejection in those Golden eyes. His silence was taken like he didn't want it. Malik couldn't have that and gave a little slap at Altaïr's head.

"Novice, if I didn't want it then I would stop you. Or do you think that I can't do that?"Made Malik clear.

"Hah, I can take you on easy. You only have one arm." The eyes of Altaïr widened and he wanted to apologize, but he was too late. Malik used his right arm to turn Altaïr around and pushed him down on the desk.

"And whose fault is that, brother. As I recall correctly, you just apologized for your arrogance. Do not suspect that I'm weaker because I have one arm." Threaded Malik.

"I am sorry. I did not mean it like that. I know that you were and always will be the King of Swords. It slipped out of my mouth." Gritted Altaïr out in pain, but his words were the truth.

"Oh that is okay, Novice. I like this position a lot." Whispered Malik in Altaïr's ear. He moved his lips down over the ear shell over the jawbones and slowly to his neck. There he kissed and bite a little on the same place. He grinned when he heard Altaïr hiss. He licked the little wound and sucked on it. He then continued his way to his collarbone and once again kissed. What Malik didn't notice was that Altaïr was waiting on the moment that Malik's grip went weaker and used this moment to flip their positions. Malik glared, but Altaïr just gave a cheeky grin. One he gave when they were younger. One that promised a lot of fun and enjoyment and Malik couldn't glare anymore. After he stopped glaring, the grin only grew wider. Altaïr kissed Malik and did so deeply en sensual. It showed the raven haired man how much he loved him. Suddenly Malik stopped kissing and pushed Altaïr back. The Eagle looked confused and was that even more when Malik walked to the souk. He heard a sound and knew that Malik had closed the Bureau. Then he saw the Rafiq come back inside and pull him to his bedroom that was hidden by a large rug. Altaïr smiled and took everything over. He carefully let Malik fall on the pillows and kissed him once again.

You still call me Novice. I didn't know that a Dai did this with a Novice." Grinned Altaïr while whispering it in Malik's ear.

"Do not call me Dai or Rafiq. I hate that." Said Malik quite angry.

"And why do you so, Dai?" Challenged the Novice.

"Because it makes me feel lower then the other assassins. I am not a Dai or Rafiq. I am an assassin too. So don't call me any lower then I am." Gritted Malik out.

"Hmm… Maybe I will call you Dai or Rafiq right now and give you some new memories about it. So that every time someone says it, you will think of me. Just like I will think about you when someone calls me Novice." Said Altaïr in a cheeky manner. Malik looked surprised at Altaïr. He didn't know how to react on that.

Altaïr kissed the Dai once again and undressed him. Malik was so deep in the kiss, that he didn't really saw that he was getting undressed. He noticed it when the kiss stopped. Altaïr grinned and suddenly acted all innocent.

"So tell me Dai, am I good at being stealthy? If not, please teach this Novice how to be stealthy." Said the innocent looking Altaïr.

"Well it's quite simple Novice. You will see." Said Malik, playing the game along and he kissed the Novice. While they were kissing, he untied all the weapons and put them away. It wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. Undressing Altaïr was quite easy and it happened fast. Altaïr didn't help him. He then undressed Altaïr until he was naked. Altaïr was so in the kiss that he only noticed it when a warm hand moved over his back. He stopped the kiss and looked at Malik.

"It seems that I still have a lot to learn. So you really have to teach me how to do that." He whispered in Malik's ear.

"Hmm, I should right? Do me a favor and undress me properly." Was Malik's answer. And the Eagle did immediately was him was told. While Altaïr undressed him, he began to kiss him in his neck. When the upper body of Malik was naked, Altaïr saw the stump. And suddenly Malik began to doubt. What if Altaïr wanted to stop now?

"I'm sorry for what I put you trough, Malik. You didn't deserve any of that." Said Altaïr while unwrapping the bandage and then he kissed the stump. By doing that, all the worries in Malik's head disappeared. Altaïr undressed Malik further, to move the attention to something else.

When Malik was naked he moved lower. He then slowly stopped at Malik's shaft. He looked Malik in the eyes and kissed the top. While keeping eye contact, he began to lick it. Not looking away he played with Malik's length. Teased his Dai and make sure that he would never look away.

"You are enjoying it, do you Rafiq?" Said Altaïr on a low, seductive tone that sounded like heaven for Malik.

"You have no idea." He groaned. He then moved his right hand to Altaïr's head to make him take more in. Altaïr grinned, but did as the Rafiq wanted. He slowly took more in of Malik's length. When he was at the end, he swallowed, making the troth reflexes do the work. Malik arched his back. The feeling was so intense, so pleasurable. Even he, a man of words, couldn't describe the feeling.

Then he decided to let Altaïr get some pleasure. He let him stop and changed the positions. Now he teased Altaïr with rubbing, kissing and licking. Suddenly Malik stopped and Altaïr looked questionable at him.

"Novice, do you trust me?" when Altaïr nodded he continued. "Would you let me do anything to you? As a token that you trust me?" Malik knew that this was difficult as Altaïr didn't trust anybody without a reason. When he saw the hard look on Altaïr face, he tried to make it clear.

"Unlike you I've to work. So would you let me take you? Would you let me give you the bliss you deserve?" Altaïr was still doubting, but he didn't said no.

"You can try, but if I say stop then you stop. Understand?" Was the end reaction of Altaïr. He wanted to come so badly. His arousal was too much to bear and anything was okay, if only that would be taken care of. He did know what Malik meant and he wasn't sure about it, but he trusted Malik and that should be enough. At least he hoped. He saw Malik smile and then he saw Malik sucking him. He enjoyed the feeling and not noticed that Malik was gone for a second to get some oil. While sucking Altaïr, he dipped his fingers in the oil and moved them to Altaïr puckered hole. He slipped slowly one finger inside. He heard Altaïr hiss, but he heard no complains. He moved the finger slowly back and forth and then, when it was more lose, he added the second finger. He repeated the movement until the third finger was inside him and he could move easy. He then retrieved his fingers and coated his length with the oil. He then stopped sucking and kissed Altaïr.

"This will hurt a little, Novice. My apologies for that." Said the Rafiq while looking Altaïr in the eyes. He waited until Altaïr comprehended what he just told and slowly inched himself in the tight hole of Altaïr. He saw that the Eagle of Masyaf was in pain and kissed him. He hoped that Altaïr would be a little bit distracted. When he knew that it would hurt more if he moved slowly, he decided to give one hard trust. And so gave Malik one hard trust, so that he was completely in his lover.

"I'm sorry, Novice. But in the end this wouldn't hurt as much."

"It's okay Rafiq. I'm used to pain. Just do one thing will you?"

"And that is?" Asked Malik.

"Move, now." Said Altaïr with half lidded eyes. And that was what the Rafiq did. He moved slowly, but soon he moved faster. With only a look in those Golden eyes, he knew what Altaïr wanted. And so he gave it to him. Words were not needed. He saw it when he touched the spot. Altaïr back would arch and his eyes would close. For the first in a while he would see Altaïr completely in bliss. Enjoying everything that Malik did to him. Malik moved harder and deeper when he got the spot. Hitting it until Altaïr warned him that he was close. He then moved forwards and whispered seductively in Altaïr's ear.

"Stroke yourself, make yourself come. Let me see you come, Altaïr. Show me that you're not a Novice in that area." Altaïr tried to open his eyes, but that was harder then he thought. He did what Malik asked him and moved his hand around his hard on. The strokes moved in time with the thrusts that Malik gave. With a few hard thrusts, Altaïr came in his own hand, stomach and on Malik's stomach. Malik came on the sight that he saw and on the feeling of that warm, tight cavern clamping on him. He rode out his bliss and then slowly moved out Altaïr. He wanted to apologize that he came inside him, but the look on Altaïr's face made him shut up.

"Do you still mind the words Rafiq and Dai or not?" Grinned Altaïr and Malik thought about it.

"Not really, I think you did what you wanted to achieve. I do think about this now, when I hear those words." Was Malik's reaction. He then stood up a picked a piece of cloth and made it wet. Then he walked to Altaïr and wiped the semen of him. Altaïr's muscle flexed. He was surprised by the sudden cold feeling and saw the grin on Malik's face. He wanted to give a reaction, but the cold feeling of Malik's hand and the wet cloth made him relax. Then suddenly the cold feeling was gone and he began to move on his side with his face to Malik. He saw Malik looking at him and they both smiled.

"Thank you, Malik. I enjoyed it. Also… I- I- lo-" Malik stopped Altaïr from the talking.

"You're welcome. And don't say it. I know what you want to say and I return the same feeling. Just promise me one thing." Said Malik.

"What do you want me to promise, Malik."

"Don't get killed, be careful when you are out there. Okay?" Said Malik worried.

"I will. I will return safe and the deed will be done. Robert will be dead then. I promise you that."Was the reaction from Altaïr and then he gave a quick kiss to Malik before trying to sleep. Malik smiled and he then too, tried to fall asleep. Over two days was the fight between Altaïr and Robert de Sable. The men who killed his brother and made him lose his arm. Both of the men were responsible of that, but he believed that Altaïr would win the battle. That was what he hoped at least.


End file.
